The Trap
by Stroma
Summary: Vin and JD help a girl and get into trouble. This has spanking in it so if you do not like this kind of fic, please do not read it


JD and Vin were out at the pond fishing when they heard a horse galloping towards them. They jumped up, throwing their fishing poles down. The horse was being ridden by a woman. JD and Vin jumped on their horses and chased after her. Vin bent down over his horse's neck and grabbed the loose rein. JD reached over and grabbed her to keep her on the horse as Vin pulled it to a halt.

"Thank you, thank you," she kept saying.

"You're welcome ma'am," Vin said. "Let us help you to town."

"I can't go to town, he'll find me there." she said.

"Who will?" JD asked.

"Jacob Mercer. He owns me and my sister."

"What do you mean own?" Vin said outraged.

"He bought us. We have to work for him." She blushed.

"Come into town, Nathan will tend your cuts. We might be able to help you."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"We can look after ourselves." JD and Vin said at the same time.

They waited until it was dark before they rode into town.

* * *

They helped her up to Nathan's clinic.

"Nathan," they said. They entered the clinic. There was no sign of Nathan.

Vin got some hot water and helped her wash the small cuts on her hands and cheeks. "You can sleep here, no one will know you're here."

"You'll stay?" she said quietly.

"Sure."

"I'll get some food," JD said. "And I'll see if Chris and Buck are in town."

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Friends of ours. Don't worry."

JD went to the saloon. Chris and Buck were sitting at a table. JD went over and told them what had happened. Then he got a bowl of stew from Inez. They made their way back to Nathan's clinic. Vin was sitting on a chair beside the bed. JD handed her the food.

"JD told us that you are running away from a man called Jacob Mercer." She nodded her head. "You think he'll come after you?" She nodded again.

"You lie down little lady, we'll make sure no one will harm you," Buck said. "JD, Vin you stay with her. We'll take a look around town."

Chris and Buck left. "You didn't tell us your name," JD said.

"Sorry. It's Maisie. Maisie Ross. My sister is called Jessie."

"I'm JD and this is Vin."

"I'll try to sleep," she said lifting her legs up onto the bed.

Vin and JD moved the chairs so that they could talk without disturbing her. "I didn't think anyone was allowed to buy a person," JD said.

"It aint legal but I've heard of women being bought and sold to brothels."

"It's disgusting," JD said. "I understand that some women have to work like that but to be made to do it."

She moaned in her sleep and they both turned round.

Buck and Chris made their way round town. There were a few people in the saloon that they did not know. They asked Ezra and Josiah to watch them. Then they made their way back to the clinic. Nathan had arrived back.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" JD asked.

"Nothing just now," Chris said.

"What do you mean nothing?" Vin said. "If there are other girls being held by this man they need our help."

"Vin, we need to find out more about this man and where he has them. We can't go rushing in? Let the girl sleep, we'll ask her in the morning."

"You and JD stay here, we'll come back in the morning," Chris said.

"I'll keep watch," Vin said.

"I'll take the next one," JD said.

The next morning Nathan shook their shoulders. He handed them some coffee. "Where's Maisie?" JD asked.

"Washing in the back room. She's fine."

Not long after she came out, "Thank you Nathan."

Chris and Buck came up the steps. "You boys go get something to eat," Chris said.

She looked at them both," It'll be okay, you can trust Chris and Buck."

They left. "Now you tell us what happened," Chris said.

"Our uncle sold us to Mercer, he makes us work for him. I got away. I told Jessie I would get help."

"How do you travel?" Buck asked.

"In a wagon. He hires us out to saloons when we reach towns."

"Where is he?"

"He was near a town called Purgatory."

Chris looked at Buck. "Nathan will you keep an eye on Maisie?"

"Sure Chris."

Chris and Buck walked out to the platform. "You believe her Buck?"

"Nope."

"What is she up to then?"

"Don't know. We'd best watch her."

* * *

JD and Vin ate and then went back. Maisie was sitting in a seat by the window. Nathan was in the backroom. "They don't believe me," she said.

"Who?" JD and Vin asked.

"Your friends." She started to cry.

"Don't cry. Chris can be a bit cautious but I'm sure he'll help."

"I hope so."

"We'll go talk to them."

Vin and JD made their way to the Sheriff's office. Buck and Chris were there. They were searching through the wanted posters. "What are you doing?"

"Looking to see if Jacob Mercer is wanted," Buck said.

"When are we heading out to get her sister?" Vin asked.

"I want to be sure she's telling us the truth," Chris said.

"You think she's lying?" JD said.

"She could be," Buck said. "Something about her doesn't ring true,"

"If we don't get to him soon, he might hurt her sister," Vin said.

"We're going to wait until I say," Chris said.

"And if it's too late?" JD said.

"It won't be."

"And who made you all knowing?" JD said. "What if you're wrong?"

"We don't…"

"Always so sure of yourself, aren't you Larabee?" Vin said.

Chris turned to face him. "I know I'm right about this. "And I expect you two to do as you're told."

"You don't own us," Vin said angrily.

"You'll do as I say, don't cross me on this," Chris said.

* * *

Vin and JD stood up and stormed out. They went to the clinic. Nathan was making some of his medicines in the backroom. "Maisie, are you certain you can find Mercer's camp?" JD asked.

"Yes of course I can. Are you going to help me?"

"We are. We need to go to the livery and get the horses."

"Are your friends coming?" she asked.

"No just us." Vin then called to Nathan, "We're taking Maisie for something to eat."

"Alright."

They left and got their horses. They were very careful to avoid the Sheriff's office. Soon they were galloping along the road.

They stopped at a crossroads. "Which way?" JD asked.

"He was camped just outside a place called Grant's Crossing."

"I know it," Vin said.

They were soon on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile Chris and Buck had decided to ask Maisie some more questions. They walked into the clinic," Hey Nathan," Buck said. "Where are the boys?"

"They took Maisie for something to eat. I thought it was funny after her being so frightened to go out before."

Chris and Buck took off for the livery. "Damn it," Buck said when he saw their horses were gone.

"When I get my hands on them…," Chris started to say.

"If," Buck said. "She was definitely lying about where Mercer was so they won't have headed for Purgatory. Let's get the others and head out."

Soon they all rode out. A buggy was coming along the road. Chris stopped and spoke to the man driving it. He rode back to the others. "He saw them on the road to Grant's Crossing."

* * *

JD and Vin saw a collection of tents. They dismounted and tied their horses. "Stay here," Vin said.

They crawled forward until they reached the first tent. Vin took out his knife and slit the cover. He crawled in. Then he felt something cold on his neck. He turned to see a man with a gun. "Call your friend," the man whispered.

"Run!" Vin shouted.

JD fell to the ground as something hit him on the head. Vin too was hit. They woke up sitting in the back of a wagon. Their hands were tied behind them.

"Well done Maisie, two good specimens. They'll be worth a lot of money, especially the blonde one."

"What do you want?" JD asked.

The man laughed. "I've got it, you two. Some people will pay a lot of money for boys."

"What? No!" JD said.

"You bastards," Vin said.

The man just laughed again.

"Let's get the wagon moving Jessie," he shouted.

"Chris is going to kill us," Vin said.

"I just want him to find us," JD said.

The wagon moved off.

* * *

Chris and the others came to what had been the campsite.

"Let's follow the tracks, we'll be faster than them."

It didn't take long for them to catch up to the wagon. "Keep them in sight," Chris said. We need to know where Vin and JD are before we go riding in."

"Why don't I ride up to them?" Ezra said. "She never met me."

"Good idea," Buck said.

Ezra took off and rode quickly to catch up to the wagon. "Good day," he shouted as he rode near. He saw the man reach for his pistol.

"Good day," he shouted back. "What can we do for you?"

"I was heading for Eagles Bend but I seem to have lost my way. I am looking for a card game to replenish my purse."

"You've taken the wrong road," Maisie said. "You should have turned right back at the crossroads."

"Oh damn. That's all I need, a long ride. You don't happen to know of any towns that are closer."

"There's Four Corners. It has a saloon," she said. You still need to ride back to the crossroads."

"May I just ask for some water, I had to leave the last town in rather a hurry? They took exception to me winning all their money. Called me a cheat."

"Alright, fill your canteen and then get going," Mercer said.

Ezra got down and went to the barrel tied to the side of the wagon. He took the lid off and filled his canteen. "If you're in there Vin tap the side of the wagon," he said very softly. He heard a small tap. "Get ready because we are about to ride in."

Ezra thanked them and rode back the way he had come. "They're in the wagon," he said. "I told them we'd be riding in."

"Then let's not leave them waiting," Chris said.

* * *

Chris rode at the front, he shot the pistol out of Mercer's hand. Buck and Josiah took care of both the women who had tried to run off.

Chris went into the wagon and pulled the gags off their mouths. He then cut the ropes holding their hands and feet.

"Thanks Chris," JD said. "He was going to sell us to the highest bidder."

"That'll get you hung," he said to Mercer. "Judge Travis will be in town in a couple of days for the trial."

Buck tied up Mercer and flung him in the back of the wagon. Nathan and Josiah tied up the two women. "He made us do it," Maisie said.

"We'll let the judge decide that," Josiah said. "He isn't too fond of hanging women."

The two of them went white. "If we testify against him," Jessie said. "He's done it before."

"Shut up," Mercer said just before Ezra stuck a cloth in his mouth.

Vin went over to Chris," I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"We'll discuss this when we get back to Four Corners."

It was a very quiet journey back. As they entered town Chris said," Nathan, Josiah, Ezra will you take care of the prisoners?"

"Of course Chris."

* * *

Buck, Chris, JD and Vin went to the livery. Chris threw a coin to Yosemite, "Give us half an hour."

"Okay Chris." He left.

"Tie the horses up and take off their saddles," he said to Vin and JD.

The horses were soon in their stalls. Chris went over to the large doors and closed them. "What are you doing?" JD asked slightly nervous.

Buck and Chris stood in front of them. "What did we tell you?"

"Not to go," JD stuttered.

"You disobeyed us," Buck said.

"You aint our Pa's," Vin said. "We aint kids."

"When I tell you not to do something I don't expect you to go ahead and do it. That woman was lying and we told you that."

"You might have been wrong," JD said.

"Drop your gun belts," Chris said softly.

"No!" they both said.

"Either you do it or we'll do it for you," Buck said.

"I'd like to see you try," Vin challenged.

Chris grabbed Vin by the arms. "You deal with yours Buck."

Chris had Vin in a tight grip. He couldn't move his arms but he tried kicking out with his feet. Chris almost dragged him over to some bales of straw. He pushed him down over them and held him down. He untied his gun belt and threw it away.

"You f***ing let me go Larabee," he shouted.

"If we hadn't met George driving his buggy we might not have found you so quickly. I told you not to cross me." Vin heard a whoosh and then something hit his backside. He bucked trying to get free.

"You can't do this. I…"

"You fight me on this and I'll do it on your bare backside." The belt hit again and again. Vin tried to push up but it was no use. Chris was strong enough to hold him down. He could hear another belt hitting someone else and assumed JD was getting the same treatment from Buck.

He heard a yell from the other side of the barn. "Stop please Buck," he heard JD say. The other belt stopped. "I won't do it again."

"What about you Vin?" Chris asked.

"You can go f…" he didn't even get to finish the sentence when the belt fell again, this time harder. It fell another five times. Vin could feel tears form in his eyes but he was determined he wasn't going to cry out. He stopped fighting Chris.

Chris brought it down once more before asking," Well?" Vin nodded. He couldn't bring himself to speak. He could hear Buck talking to JD. "If you disobey me again," Chris said," we will come back here and I will repeat this. I won't lose you." Vin was pulled up and Chris pulled him into his arms. Vin was overwhelmed. "You're like a little brother to me, family. Don't make me do this again."

* * *

Later they all went to the saloon. Ezra was seated at a table. "Come on gentlemen, let's play cards."

Both Vin and JD looked at the hard seats and said," I think I'll go to bed. See you tomorrow." No way were they going to sit on those hard chairs. In fact they weren't too sure about riding anywhere for a couple of days either. Chris and Buck smiled to each other. They hoped their little brothers had learned a lesson today.

The End


End file.
